


Drunk Finn

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's a little drunk and he's more than a little vocal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Finn

She knows he’s drunk when he starts making noise. 

It’s at Archie’s birthday party. They’re at Chloe’s, smoking in the sauna and Finn’s head is in Rae’s lap. She’s talking to Chop (who is also very drunk and loud) and starts absentmindly running her fingers through Finn’s damn hair. His groan comes out low and throaty but no one hears it except for Rae and Chloe. Her fingers immediatly still and she pats his face gently, “Think you’ve had a bit too much, boy.” (The thought of anyone, especially, Chloe getting to hear his intimate noises makes Rae’s chest hurt). 

Chloe’s parents are often gone and it was nice (at least to Rae and Izzy) to not have to drag three drunk lads all the way home. But Finn is vocal and insistent when he pleads, “I don’t want to stay here” as Rae tries to press him into the guest bed. “Let’s go to the love caravan or mine. Dad doesn’t care. Let’s not stay here.” 

"Tempting, but no." It doesnt’ take much to get him off balance and sprawled across the bed. "It’s late." 

He’s a bit cross with her if the set of his mouth is any indication. She turns to grab the pillow he pushed off the bed and a moment later, his hand comes down across her bottom. She yelps in surprise and whirls around to face him and his cat-who-ate-the-canary grin. 

"Finn!"

"Been wanting to do that for a while.”

She’s not going to humor him tonight. “You have stranges ideas sometimes.”

He’s a talkative drunk, vocal and bold as ever. “You don’t think about that stuff? Ever?”

Rae climbs in the bed with him, pulling the duvet over them. “Night, Finnley.” 

He sighs and scoots closer until his head is against her chest. “Rub my head?” 

Soft hair is under her fingers before she realizes what she’s doing, smoothing the little fringe off his forehead and to the side. His moan is appreciative but it turns into something else entirely and she wish she would have told him to go the fuck to sleep. 

"What sort of filthy things are rolling around in your head?" she whispers to him after a particularly sexy moan sends her own pulse racing. 

He shrugs. “Dunno. Sometimes I just think about pulling you over my lap and giving that delectable bottom of yours a thorough spanking.” 

"I’d probably break your lap." 

"Come the fuck off it, Rae. I thought I proved you wrong on all of that nonsense at the party at-"

"Alright, alright!" She cuts him off. The party Chop’s was not something she wanted to be talking about right now (the mere thought of what had happened turned her lady bits into a tropical rainforest). "But none of that sounds sexy at all." 

He’s at her ear in a moment, breath hot against her ear as he whispers all the things he would do to her while she was over his knee. When she inhales sharply, he puts his hand in her panties and rubs her until she’s shaking, his words in her ear sending her tumbling off the edge of a cliff and into the most satisfying ocean imaginable. 

She’s still red in the morning. 

"S’matter?" He croaks, half asleep. She whispers everything back in his ear and he turns crimson and hides his face in the crook of her neck. "Oh, God." 

She coaxes him out of his embarrassment and he begrudgingly admits that it was a dream turned into a deep fantasy. 

"You dream about me?" 

He rolls her eyes and kisses her wide awake. (“Who else am I going to dream about? Chop?”)

"Well, I was thinking that maybe… you know…" she shrugs. "Maybe some day we could… try it? If you want." 

There’s not enough blood in his brain to properly respond


End file.
